Just to Lay With You
by acertainlady
Summary: A series of snapshots into the life that Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger forge together. Having promised to overcome all obstacles as a team, the only real struggle they ever face is trying to keep their hands off each other.


Hermione was headed to the library, all prepared to study straight through dinner, when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her through a door before she even had a chance to scream.

The room was illuminated by a single lantern, but was small enough that she could see clearly with its help. When she saw the sweep of red hair next to her, mumbling incantations under her breath at the door, Hermione scowled.

"Ginny! What are you doing? This is a broom closet!"

Finished with her work, Ginny turned around, a mischievous smile on her face. She shoved her wand in her waistband and crashed her lips against Hermione's, pressing Hermione's back against the wall.

"Need you…" Ginny muttered as she broke the kiss and started planting kisses on Hermione's jawline, making her way down her neck. Hermione, determined not to give in, scoffed.

"For God's sake, Ginny, can't you keep your hands off me for five minutes?"

Suddenly, Ginny stopped her ministrations, looking Hermione straight in the eye with such determination that it took the older girl aback. "Love, I have kept my hands off you all day—barely, but I have. With no help from you, I might add."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We were in class all day, Gin. What could I have possibly done to arouse you?"

Ginny wrapping her arms tightly around Hermione's hips, pressing their bodies together. Her voice was husky and low as she said, "Everything you did aroused me. How you grip your wand with such confidence. How your face scrunches up when you notice I'm not doing the assignment. How you get all sheepish when a professor praises you, but I can see that deep down you're proud of yourself." She growled slightly and pulled Hermione into another kiss. "Not to mention the way you bite your lip when you concentrate, or the way your arse looks in your robes, or the way your tits press against the desk when you lean forward…"

She trailed off, admiring the blush that spread across Hermione's face at such crude mention of her anatomy before diving back in to nibble and suck at the neck in front of her.

"Oh…" Hermione gasped slightly, losing control of her body's response. "Ginny, you'll leave marks."

"Can't help it," Ginny moaned, bringing her mouth back to meet Hermione's. "I lose control of myself when I'm with you."

Hermione blushed again, leaning into the kiss, hoping that if she allowed Ginny to leave a few marks on her neck, she would get the lust out of her system. However, as their tongues roamed each other's mouths, Hermione felt her robes slip off her shoulders.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as her robes fell to the floor. "Are you mad? I'm not taking my clothes off in a broom closet!"

The redhead growled again, low in her throat, pulling her lover flush against her body. "Damn, you're so sexy when you get all prudish and modest."

Her hands settled on Hermione's backside, causing the latter girl to let out a little yelp of surprise. "I am not joking! This is not behavior for a broom closet!"

Something glittered in Ginny's eyes as they met Hermione's, sending a shiver down her spine. "Fucking hell, 'Mione, you're even sexier when you get all bossy like that." Once again, she attached her mouth to the older girl's throat, licking lazy circles around the pulse point. "You can't just do everything to work me up and then not let me touch you all day."

As Ginny's hand drifted up to tease her breasts, Hermione was starting to forget why she was objecting to her girlfriend's desires. "Gin—you—we slept together this morning…"

Ginny's other hand crept down to play with the hem of Hermione's skirt, inching it upward until she had access to everything it was meant to cover. Hermione bit her lip, trying to fight her natural inclinations as Ginny's mouth worked its way up and down her neck, her hands teasing her breasts and thighs. However, the closer Ginny's hand got to her center, the further away it seemed, and the teasing was driving her crazy. Finally, a finger stroked her folds through the lace of her underwear.

"Mm," Ginny moaned into Hermione's ear, her hand moving back down to tease her inner thighs, causing the older girl to whimper at the loss. "We slept together this morning, and yet _you_ seem to be up for another round."

Suddenly, Hermione felt a single finger push her underwear to the side, dipped into her folds ever so slightly, and immediately departed, sending a far-too-brief wave of pleasure through her body that caused her to arch her back. Prior to such a response, she had forgotten that Ginny's other hand was still occupied with her breasts, but was reminded when she pushed against it, her nipple hardening underneath her shirt and bra.

She caught Ginny's eye, getting slightly embarrassed upon noticing her reaction had been closely monitored. Not as embarrassed, though, as she became the next second, when Ginny placed her index finger into her own mouth, and Hermione realized that it was the finger she had used to tease Hermione's folds.

Ginny moaned as she slipped her finger out of her mouth and returned her hand to stroking Hermione's inner thighs. "God, you taste so fucking good. I love how fucking wet you become just from me touching you."

"Not…just…that…" Hermione moaned as Ginny's mouth returned to her neck, her hand moving from her breasts to quickly unbutton her shirt. "Get that way…just looking at you…"

As Ginny divested her of her shirt and bra, her head moved up to meet Hermione, their lips barely touching as she spoke, her hands joining together to play with now-bare breasts. "Get what way, love?"

Hermione arched her back again, her body unconsciously moving into Ginny's hands as they stroked and rubbed and tugged. "Please…" she whispered, her voice strained. "You know I can't…say it…"

Ginny's mouth moved to nibble on her earlobe, her lips brushing gently against Hermione's cheek as they did, forcing the already-painfully-aroused girl even closer to the edge. "C'mon, 'Mione, you know what it does to me. And what I'll do to you in return. Just tell me what looking at me does to you."

Biting her lip against a whimper, Hermione knew it was would be worthless to resist. She was getting very sick of all the teasing, and she knew that hearing coarse language come from Hermione's mouth would incite the younger girl to speed along the process. "It…gets me wet," she breathed. "Looking at you gets me so wet I can hardly stand it sometimes."

Hermione heard the low, throaty moan in her ear before Ginny's mouth moved down to replace her hands, her tongue swirling around Hermione's nipples as her teeth barely skated across them, and her hands moved down to pull Hermione's skirt and underwear to the ground.

"Oh…oh, _Ginny_ …" Hermione groaned, leaning back against the wall for support as a thumb found its way to her clit. "Yes…oh, God…"

She felt cold air hit her wet nipples as Ginny's mouth moved away, but before she could protest the departure, her leg was lifted up and around Ginny's neck as her tongue went to work on Hermione's core. The sounds coming from Hermione's mouth stopped even resembling words as Ginny's mouth explored the ins and outs of her folds before moving to kiss her legs.

"N-no," Hermione whined. "Please…don't stop…"

"What do you want me to do to you, Hermione?" Ginny asked devilishly.

Hermione—now so close to climax that if not for the support of the wall and her girlfriend, she would be flat on the floor—usually hated this part. Ginny did not always insist upon hearing tasteless demands from her, but when she did, Hermione never gave in immediately.

This time, however, she was so lost in pleasure that she would have done just about anything to reach her peak, so without hesitation, she said the magic words.

"For the love of God, Ginny, please just fuck me."

Ginny did not need to be told twice, and her fingers plunged into Hermione a millisecond later, simultaneously sucking her clit into her mouth, circling it with her tongue. She reveled in the noises coming from Hermione's mouth, inadvertently emitting a few moans of her own, which only served to drive Hermione even closer to the finish line.

Having been worked up by all of her girlfriend's teasing, Hermione was not the least bit surprised at how quickly she felt her body give in, and she cried out as she finally released, bucking her hips as the tremors overtook her muscles. She was unsure how long her orgasm lasted, because time has stopped for her, but once she opened her eyes and reentered reality, her knees gave out, and she slumped against the wall, nearly sliding to the floor, only to be intercepted by Ginny's arms.

Once she was standing again, Hermione blushed a deep crimson, now very aware and very self-conscious that she was completely naked in a broom closet, standing before her all-too-clothed girlfriend.

"If you keep blushing like that, we'll be in here for hours," Ginny moaned, scrutinizing Hermione's naked form.

"You see me naked every day, Ginny, why do you always have to look at me like that?" Hermione grumbled, leaning over to collect her clothing from the ground.

"Because every time I see you naked you have managed to get even more irresistible than the last time I saw you naked."

"Hmph."

Ginny grinned, reaching forward to button Hermione's shirt. "You're just sore because I made you talk dirty."

Hermione tried her best not to blush again, knowing the effect it would have on Ginny. "I don't like to be vulgar."

"I know," Ginny smirked. "That's why I get so turned on when you do."

Knowing she was, once again, fighting a losing battle, Hermione simply rolled her eyes and slipped on her robes. "Right, well, now that you've effectively prevented me from getting any studying done for the rest of the night, shall we return to my bedroom so I can…er…return the favor?"

Ginny smirked. "Hermione, it's Wednesday night. I have Quidditch practice, you know that."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You planned this! You want to make me suffer all night after this?"

"Hey, I had to suffer all day feeling all hot and bothered, unable to act on it. Now it's your turn," Ginny winked. Hermione glared at her.

"You _know_ I won't be able to think about anything other than you for the rest of the night! What am I meant to do while you're off at practice?"

"Well, you could always come to the pitch and watch."

"Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione admonished. "You know full and well what it does to me to see you play Quidditch! How do you expect me to sit through that, after what you just did to me, without letting me do _anything_ to you, and not…well… _relieve my tension_?"

As she felt her face getting redder than ever before, she watched Ginny's eyes widen and a smirk spread across her face. "Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny gasped. "Are you telling me that you would touch yourself if you saw me fly right now?"

"No!" Hermione whined. "I'd just…want to."

A look flashed across Ginny's face that made Hermione wonder if the younger girl would actually give in and let herself get repaid. Instead, she grabbed Hermione's hand, pushed open the door to the broom closet, and said, "Oh, you are coming to the pitch and watching me practice. I don't care if I have to chain you to the seats."

With that, Hermione allowed herself to be dragged outside to the Quidditch pitch, steeling herself for the next two hours of sexual tension.


End file.
